


Tout le monde veut devenir un cat

by FridayQueen



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayQueen/pseuds/FridayQueen
Summary: Quand Hecate est accidentellement transformée en chat Pippa vole à son secours.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : The Worst Witch ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Lorsque Pippa reçut un appel d'Ada via son miroir elle fut étonnée, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de la saluer avec un sourire authentique. Elle appréciait l'autre sorcière et avait un grand respect pour elle.

" J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas un appel de courtoisie. " L'informa immédiatement l'autre sorcière.

Pippa fronça les sourcils devant l'annonce d'Ada. La seconde suivante son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine en voyant l'air contrarié de son interlocutrice.

" Hécate ? " Demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

A son plus grand désespoir elle vit une légère grimace se dessiner sur les traits de la directrice.

" Qu'est-il passé ? "

Les dizaines d'horribles scénarios se jouèrent dans sa tête en attendant la réponse d'Ada.

" Il y a eu un incident durant un cours, Hécate... Elle a été transformée en chat. "

Les yeux de Pippa s'écarquillèrent de surprise mais son cœur se calma légèrement. Une transformation dû à une potion était gérable, il aurait pu se passer quelque chose de bien plus grave. Surtout sachant que quelques semaines auparavant Agatha avait mené une attaque contre l'école.

" En quoi puis-je vous aider ? "

Une légère tinte rose colora les joues d'Ada au plus grand étonnement de Pippa.

" Nous l'avons perdu. "

" Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Vous ne pouvez pas transférer jusqu'à vous ? " S'exclama la plus jeune.

Savoir qu'Hécate était un chat était une chose, mais la savoir perdue sous cette forme en était une autre. Son inquiétude redoubla en quelques instants.

" Ce n'est pas si simple. Après... Après Agatha... " Ada soupira avant de reprendre la parole. " Nous avons renforcé la sécurité de l'école et tous les professeurs ont une amulette qui empêche quiconque de transférer quelqu'un sans son accord verbal, or il semblerait qu'Hécate ait été transformée en portant l'amulette. D'une certaine façon elle a donc fusionné avec elle. On ne peut pas la transférer. "

Pippa hocha la tête comprenant la situation, qui malheureusement en avait entraîné une autre.

" Je vois, mais pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ? "

Ada lui sourit tendrement.

" Nous aimerions beaucoup avoir votre aide... "

" Bien sûr mais... Je ne connais pas le château aussi bien que vous, ou ses alentours... "

Inconsciemment Pippa essaya de calculer le périmètre dans lequel pouvait se trouver son amie.

" Non il est vrai, mais vous la connaissez à elle. Nous avons de bons espoirs pour la retrouver, le problème n'est pas là. "

Pippa fut partagée entre le soulagement, de savoir qu'ils allaient bientôt retrouver Hécate, et l'anxiété de savoir qu'il y avait un autre problème.

" Quand elle a été transformée, par inadvertance par une troisième année, elle n'était plus elle-même. Habituellement durant ce genre de transformation l'esprit de la sorcière ou du sorcier reste intacte et il a conscience de qui il est réellement. Or là... "

L'air se bloqua dans la gorge de Pippa comprenant ce que voulait dire l'autre femme.

" Elle est réellement devenue un chat ? "

" C'est ce que nous pensons. Les élèves sont vites venues nous chercher car Hécate était apparemment apeurée au fond de la salle. Quand je suis arrivée au lieu de venir à moi, elle s'est mise à siffler de pleur avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse. "

Pippa était abattue sur sa chaise, ce n'était effectivement pas un comportement pour une sorcière dont le corps avait été transformée.

" Pourquoi... Pourquoi me demander mon aide ? " Bredouilla-t-elle tout en s'imaginant une Hécate sous forme de chat effrayée.

" Vous êtes celle qui la connait le mieux. Je pense que nous aurons besoin de vous pour la rassurer quand on la retrouvera. " Lui dit Ada avec assurance.

La sorcière blonde sentit son cœur se serrer face à cette admission. Il était certain qu'elle était celle qui connaissait Hécate depuis le plus longtemps, mais était-elle celle qui la connaissait le mieux ? Elles avaient été meilleures amies durant leur scolarité avant que la brune ne stoppe tout. Elle ne se reparlait que depuis quelques semaines. Elle avait tant de chose à réapprendre et à découvrir sur elle. Cependant elle ne pouvait nier qu'Hécate était plus détendue avec elle, quand elles étaient seules, qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre qu'elle ait pu voir jusqu'ici. Même Ada.

" J'arrive le plus rapidement possible. " Répondit-elle.

Ada hocha la tête avec gratitude.

" Merci. Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles en venant ici. Nous allons la trouver. " Dit Ada avant de partir.

Pippa rougit alors que son miroir lui envoya à nouveau son reflet. Elle avait effectivement prévu de venir en faisant de nombreux bonds, c'était le plus efficace mais le plus dangereux pour elle. Elle décida donc de prendre son balai pour rejoindre Cackle. Rapidement elle se changea, contacta son adjointe pour lui confier les rênes de Pentangle pendant son absence puis elle partit en direction de l'école de son amie.

En atterrissant elle vit qu'un petit attroupement d'élève était présent pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle prit le temps de les saluer même si son corps lui criait de trouver Hécate. Heureusement Mildred la conduisit jusqu'au bureau d'Ada, elle y trouva à l'intérieur Miss Drill qui l'attendait. Après de rapide salutations polies l'autre professeur lui annonça qu'ils avaient trouvé Hécate dans un des greniers mais comme les fois précédentes ils ne pouvaient l'approcher et ils attendaient sa venue pour voir si elle avait plus de chance. Sans attendre plus longtemps elle escorta Pippa jusqu'au lieu où se trouvait son amie. Pippa vit Ada agenouillée en train de parler de sa voix la plus douce à une boule de poil noire qui se trouvait au fond de pièce. Malgré la gravité de la situation Pippa ne put s'empêcher de trouver que le chat, Hécate, était vraiment superbe. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en se disant qu'Hécate était toujours belle, quel que soit sa forme.

" Ah Pippa. " Soupira Ada de joie en la voyant. " Nous l'avons retrouvé. " Continua-t-elle en désignant le chat.

" Je peux vois ça. "

" Malheureusement elle ne nous laisse pas nous approcher. "

Pippa hocha la tête.

" Je vais essayer. "

Ada s'écarta lentement, ne voulant pas faire de mouvements trop brusques, pour laisser place à l'autre blonde. Tout comme elle Pippa se baissa pour regarder Hécate dans les yeux.

" Hey Hécate. " Dit-elle doucement.

Le chat noir la regarda avec attention mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle mais lentement elle s'approcha d'un pas.

" C'est moi. Pippa. " Continua-t-elle.

Elle fit un pas de plus.

" Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, ok. "

Hécate ne bougea toujours pas. Elle ne s'approcha pas ni ne s'éloigna, elle continuait de la regarder avec ses grands yeux les oreilles tournées vers elle. Délicatement Pippa ouvrit une main qu'elle tendit vers Hécate.

" Tout vas bien Hiccup. "

Elle s'approcha encore, ses yeux toujours rivés sur l'animal noir immobile.

" On va arranger ça. Tout ira bien. "

Pippa était à quelques centimètres d'Hécate, toujours avec précaution elle tendit sa main vers la tête du chat. Hécate regarda sa main puis lentement elle se pencha pour finalement se frotter contre les doigts de la sorcière. Pippa regarda avec émerveillement Hécate se laisser toucher, elle glissa sa main vers le dos puis la queue de son amie. Elle caressa doucement la fourrure noire d'Hécate qui se laissa faire docilement. Le cœur de Pippa battait furieusement dans sa poitrine en se rendant compte qu'Hécate l'avait laisser s'approcher et la laisser la toucher. Finalement le chat combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et vint se blottir contre la blonde. Pippa ne put retenir un sourire amoureux et fut reconnaissante d'être de dos à Ada et Miss Drill. Elle prit Hécate dans ses bras puis se tourna vers les deux autres sorcières qui la regardait avec soulagement.

" Bien joué Pippa. " Lui dit Ada. " Maintenant essayons de ramener notre cher Hécate. "

Pippa hocha la tête et suivit Ada tout en continuant de caresser le chat qu'elle tenait contre elle, chose qu'Hécate sembla grandement apprécier au vu de ses ronronnements. La blonde se mit à rougir en les entendant, mais personne ne les releva. Une fois arrivé dans la salle de potion Ada leur montra le chaudron contenant la potion responsable de l'état d'Hécate.

" Malheureusement Miss Jax s'est trompée dans les quantités et c'est surement ce qui explique qu'Hécate est plus un chat qu'elle même maintenant. "

Pippa s'approcha du chaudron en tenant toujours fermement son amie qui contre elle. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la couleur de la potion.

" C'est étrange. " Murmura-t-elle.

" Oui, cela n'aurait pas dû marcher. " Ajouta Miss Drill.

" Je sais et pourtant si. " Dit Ada en pointant le félin dans les bras de Pippa.

La blonde posa Hécate sur un bureau et celle-ci s'approcha d'elle à nouveau, frappant doucement sa tête contre sa main. Pippa fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur le cou du chat qui ronronna avant de s'allonger sur le bureau, apparemment satisfaite de la situation. Pippa sourit doucement puis leva les yeux vers les deux autres sorcières qui les regardaient en silence. Pippa sentit ses joues rougir sous le regard doux d'Ada et légèrement moqueur de Miss Drill.

" Cela n'aurait pas dû marcher. " Répéta Pippa, espérant continuer la conversation.

" Non exactement. Cependant la magie peut être imprévisible quelques fois. J'ai bien peur qu'Hécate en ait fait les frais. "

Ada soupira.

" Il est déplorable que notre experte en potions soit de plus la victime. Dimity je sais que vous avez quelques connaissances malgré tout, tout comme vous Pippa. A nous trois je pense que nous y arriverons car il faut non seulement trouver l'antidote mais aussi comprendre comment compenser le surplus de racine de mandragore que Miss Jax a utilisé. "

Les trois sorcières se mirent au travail. Quant à Hécate, elle ne quittait pas Pippa. Celle-ci lui donna un peu de lait et du saumon. Une fois rassasiée elle se posa sur ses genoux quémandant quelques caresses avant de s'endormir. Après de nombreuses heures à chercher dans les livres de leur professeur de potion, ils pensèrent avoir finalement compris comment inverser la potion. Malheureusement un des ingrédients était une fleur de lys cueillit un soir de pleine lune, un ingrédient qu'ils n'avaient pas en leur possession dans aucune des deux écoles, ou chez les herboristes et apothicaires qu'ils contactèrent. La prochaine pleine lune était dans un peu moins de deux semaines et les trois sorcières durent se rendre à l'évidence.

Hécate allait devoir rester ainsi pendant ces deux semaines.

Pippa ramena donc Hécate dans ses quartiers, espérant que cela la mette en confiance. Elle chercha le familier d'Hécate quelques instants mais ne la trouva nulle part. Elle posa le chat qui somnolait dans ses bras sur son lit, la caressa de longues minutes et lorsqu'elle fut endormit elle déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant de partir. Ada l'informa qu'elle serait surveillée pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuit à nouveau et qu'elle allait elle-même assurer les cours de potions en son absence. Voyant que la situation avait été prise en main, Pippa salua son interlocutrice et repartit en direction de son école.

Le lendemain soir Pippa reçut à nouveau un appel d'Ada.

" Je suis désolée de vous déranger à nouveau ma chère. "

" Ce n'est rien. Tout va bien avec Hécate ? " Demanda-t-elle.

La directrice de Cackle soupira doucement.

" Pas tout à fait. "

Pippa serra ses mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise.

" Elle a toujours peur et n'a rien mangé de la journée. Elle ne laisse toujours personne l'approcher. Je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'elle soit avec vous. "

" Oh. Euh... Oui. Oui. Bien sûr. Je... Je vais la prendre. " Bredouilla-t-elle, les joues rosées de savoir qu'Hécate n'acceptait qu'elle.

" Je suis désolée de vous demander ça Pippa. "

" Ce n'est rien. J'arrive le plus vite possible. " Assura-t-elle.

" Merci beaucoup. "

Pippa partit donc chercher son amie qui était encore sous sa forme féline. Quand elle entra dans les quartiers d'Hécate, celle-ci sortit sa tête de sous un fauteuil et se précipita vers elle pour sauter dans ses bras. Pippa accueillit avec douceur le chat en lui offrant quelques caresses avant de retourner dans son école. Depuis qu'elles se reparlaient Pippa voulait présenter son école à son amie et ce n'était certainement avec une Hécate serrée contre elle sous forme de chat qu'elle avait imaginé cela. Elle amena Hécate jusqu'à ses appartements, presque comme si elle savait qu'elle se trouvait dans un nouveau lieu Hécate regardait avec étonnement tout autour d'elle. Elle posa doucement le chat sur son lit quand un mouvement attira son attention, elle vit Aurora son familier, plus grosse et toute blanche, s'approcher. Pippa se tendit en les voyaient se jauger du regard. Aurora bondit sur son lit pour rencontrer Hécate. Le chat blanc frotta sa tête contre le chat noir qui en fit de même juste après.

Avec soulagement Pippa regarda les deux chats s'apprivoiser en silence puis décida de les nourrir. Les deux chats virent joyeux manger le poisson et le lait qu'elle mit à leur disposition puis elles se couchèrent près du feu repus de leurs repas, Pippa sortit sans crainte de ses appartements pour aller manger avec ses collègues et ses élèves.

" Je reviens bientôt. " Dit-elle aux deux chats affalés.

Seul Hécate leva la tête pour la regarder partir. Lorsqu'elle revint près de deux heures plus tard, Hécate vint à sa rencontre presque immédiatement. Pippa regarda malgré tout avec affection son familier, toujours couché devant le feu. La sorcière se répara pour dormir tout en essayant d'éviter de marcher sur Hécate qui se frottait sans cesse contre ses jambes. Finalement elle prit la boule de bois dans ses bras en même temps qu'un livre, elle partit ensuite se coucher pour lire et posa Hécate à ses côtés. Visiblement satisfaite le chat se blottit contre elle pendant qu'elle ouvrait son livre. Pippa regarda Hécate, sous forme de chat, les yeux fermés contre son ventre. Depuis qu'elle avait été transformée son amie semblait constamment chercher sa présence, elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait beaucoup cela et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que cela voulait dire d'Hécate exactement. Était-ce parce qu'elle était un chat ? Voulait-elle autant sa présence quand elle était humaine ? Qu'allait-il se passer quand elle redeviendrait humaine ? Allait-elle tout oublier ? Était-elle consciente maintenant ?

De nombreuses questions se matérialisèrent dans son esprit et elle eut beaucoup à commencer sa lecture. Après trois chapitres elle abandonna l'idée de lire et éteignit la lumière pour se glisser entièrement sous les draps. Hécate sentit ses mouvements et se déplaça elle aussi pour venir son blottir contre sa poitrine. Elle glissa sa tête sous le cou de Pippa et celle-ci caressa la fourrure de son amie durant de longues minutes avant de s'endormir, la main toujours posée sur le corps d'Hécate.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, la sorcière fut désorientée quelques instants en sentant un petit corps chaud pleins de poils contre elle. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Aurora de venir dormir avec elle, elle préférait rester près du feu. Peu à peu elle s'éveilla et se rappela qu'il s'agissait de son amie d'enfance qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle sourit légèrement et enfonça son nez dans les poils fins du chat un instant avant de se lever. Malgré son envie de rester au lit en compagnie de l'animal elle devait travailler. Hécate leva la tête quand elle sortit du lit avant de rallonger dans la chaleur qu'elle avait laissée. Avant de partit Pippa prit le temps de caresser les deux chats qui se trouvait dans son appartement puis laissa une de ses fenêtres entre ouverte pour Aurora si elle voulait faire un tour à l'extérieur. Elle ne savait pas si Hécate en ferait de même, étrangement elle ne s'inquiéta pas d'une potentielle fuite de celle-ci. Elle voyait bien comment le chat semblait apprécier sa présence.

Confiante, elle partit travailler.

Pippa avait été soulagée de voir qu'Aurora et Hécate s'entendait bien. Dès la première journée les deux félins étaient venus lui rendre visite dans son bureau en passant par la porte qu'elle laissait toujours ouverte.

" Alors Hiccup, tu as fait un tour avec Aurora ? " Demanda-t-elle en prenant le chat noir dans ses bras.

Pour toute réponse Hécate ronronna contre elle, voulant des caresses.

Les journées suivantes furent assez semblables, Pippa voyait souvent dans la cours un chat blanc et un chat noir ensemble. En fait ils étaient presque inséparables et le soir quand elle rentrait il n'était pas rare de les voir en train de se câliner calmement en face de la cheminée.

C'était stupide, elle n'allait quand même pas être jalouse de son familier qui passait ses journées avec Hécate.

C'était stupide car ce n'était pas tout à fait son amie, c'était son amie transformée en chat.

Pourtant à chaque fois qu'elles les voyaient se frotter tendrement l'une contre l'autre, Pippa ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait un pincement au cœur car quelque part elle savait qu'Aurora comprenait mieux Hécate qu'elle. Heureusement tous les soirs Hécate sautait sur son lit pour se recroqueviller contre elle pour dormir.

" Tu me manques Hécate. " Murmura-t-elle une nuit au chat noir. " Ça me manque de ne plus te parler, de te voir, d'entendre ta voix... "

Comme si elle savait qu'on parlait d'elle Hécate se blottit encore plus contre elle et comme souvent Pippa enfouit sa tête dans les poils noirs avant de se laisser dériver dans le pays des rêves.


	2. Chapter 2

La pleine lune arriva et Pippa fut finalement en mesure de confectionner l'antidote. Elle arriva donc un soir avec la fiole qui contenait de quoi rendre à Hécate sa forme humaine. Quand elle entra dans ses appartements elle trouva Hécate la tête sur le ventre d'Aurora, une position qu'elles semblaient affectionner toutes les deux. Malgré sa légère jalousie Pippa ne put retenir un sourire en se disant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle les verraient ainsi. Les deux félins se levèrent pour l'accueillir en se frottant contre ses jambes. La blonde leur accorda un peu d'attention avant de prendre Hécate dans ses bras. Elle la déposa délicatement sur le petit bureau qu'elle avait dans ses appartements. Elle prit le temps de caresser une dernière fois le chat noir, en se demandant si elle serait à nouveau en mesure d'avoir une relation si tactile avec Hécate une fois qu'elle serait de retour. Après un dernier baiser sur la tête noire, tout comme avait fait la première fois qu'elle l'avait quitté, Pippa donna la potion à Hécate.

Le cœur battant elle attendit.

Pour son plus grand bonheur elle vit le chat se métamorphoser en son amie. Hécate la regarda curieusement un instant, la tête légèrement inclinée d'une manière presque féline.

" Pippa ? "

Entendre son amie parler pour la première fois depuis deux semaines la fit craquer. Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Hécate.

" Hécate, ma chérie. Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir. " Lui dit-elle, en pleurant légèrement.

Pippa sentit que son étreinte lui était rendu sans hésitation.

" Ça fait du bien d'être de retour. " Confessa-t-elle.

En comprenant des paroles de la brune, Pippa s'écarta.

" Tu étais consciente tout ce temps ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Oui... Mais c'était différent. Je veux dire... J'avais tous ses instincts félins. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Les sensations étaient différentes. "

Hécate se rappelait d'avoir eu peur les premiers instants. Elle voulait fuir l'endroit inconnu. Elle se souvenait des personnes qui voulaient s'approcher mais elle ne leur faisait pas confiance. Elle se souvenait de voir Pippa, la seule personne dont elle n'avait pas eu crainte. Quand elle s'était approchée son odeur avait été rassurante, sa voix calme, apaisante et ses touches douces et merveilleuses. Après elle n'avait voulu qu'elle. Elle se souvenait d'Aurora aussi, la seule autre créature dont elle acceptait la présence, parce qu'elle était liée à Pippa. Parce qu'elle avait une odeur rassurante aussi, pas autant que Pippa mais rassurante tout de même, de plus elles étaient de la même espèce. Elles avaient un lien, comme connectées. Elle lui faisait donc confiance pour se laisser entraîner avec Aurora dans le château la journée et retrouver Pippa et ses caresses le soir.

Même pour elle c'était complexe à comprendre à cause des différences de perceptions entre les chats et les humains, cependant elle savait que si elle disait la vérité à Pippa ce serait trop proche de lui avouer ses réels sentiments envers la blonde.

" Je me souviens de tout mais je ne pas expliquer pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi car je n'étais plus vraiment aux commandes. C'était moi, sans être moi. " Conclu-t-elle.

Pippa lui sourit en hochant la tête. Inconsciemment elle laissa ses pouces caresser les flancs d'Hécate pour la rassurer. Soudain un son très semblable à un ronronnement sortit des lèvres de la brune. Les deux femmes se mirent à rougir en entendant ce son.

" Je suis désolée... Je... "

" Sûrement encore quelques effets secondaires. " Dit Pippa en retirant les mains.

" Sûrement. " Approuva-t-elle.

Aurora choisit ce moment pour sauter sur le bureau et s'approcher d'Hécate. Cette dernière sourit en voyant son ami félin et passa sa main sur la fourrure blanche.

" Tu vas lui manquer, vous étiez proches toutes les deux. " Dit-elle d'un air taquin.

Tout en continuant de la caresser, Hécate hocha la tête.

" C'est vrai, j'avais l'impression qu'on se comprenait parfaitement. "

Pippa émit une sorte de grognement et la brune croisa son regard avant de sourire.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, tu restais ma préférée. "

Les deux sorcières rougirent à nouveau devant les paroles, inhabituellement coquettes d'Hécate. Cette dernière se racla ensuite la gorge pour briser le silence qui s'était installé alors qu'elles étaient plongées dans le regard de l'autre.

" Merci pour tout Pipsqueak, mais je suppose que je devrais y aller. "

Pippa dû se faire violence pour ne pas attraper brusquement les épaules d'Hécate pour la maintenir en place, cependant elle ne put empêcher une grimace d'apparaître sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas que l'autre femme parte si tôt, elles venaient tout juste de se retrouver et enfin Hécate était dans son école. Elle voulait lui faire visiter, correctement cette fois-ci pas avec son amie sous forme de chat, elle voulait lui parler, la voir sourire et rire.

" Reste encore un peu. Il se fait tard et on est vendredi. Tu peux repartir demain. "

Ayant peur qu'Hécate n'accepte pas elle continua.

" Je serai plus rassurée de te savoir en déplacement dans la journée que dans la nuit, en plus on ne sait pas s'il y d'autre légers effets secondaires. " Dit-elle timidement.

En voyant les épaules de son amie se détendre elle sut qu'elle avait gagné.

" Très bien. "

Pippa sourit franchement.

" Génial ! Reste ici je vais nous chercher à manger. "

Alors qu'elle allait s'éclipser, la blonde s'arrêta.

" A moins que tu ne veux qu'on mange dans la grande salle avec mes élèves et mes collègues ? "

" Non... Non, juste nous deux c'est bien. "

Hécate baissa ses yeux vers Aurora qui continuait à se mouvoir sous ses doigts.

" Je veux dire nous trois. " Ajouta-t-elle, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

" Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me remplacer pour Aurora ? " Demanda Pippa, les yeux brillant de malice.

Le fabuleux son du rire d'Hécate lui répondit.

" J'en suis sûre. "

La directrice disparut et Hécate avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était heureuse de rester, elle savait que dans les faits elle était restée plusieurs jours en compagnie de Pippa pourtant elle lui manquait, car ce n'était d'une partie d'elle qui avait été avec Pippa.

Hécate n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à la situation que déjà son amie était de retour. Pippa la conduisit près du feu, un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant, sauf que cette fois ci seul Aurora se coucha, Pippa et Hécate prirent place sur les deux fauteuils. Une petite table apparut avec leur repas dessus. Elles mangèrent donc sereinement face à la cheminée. Hécate se rendit compte au bout de quelques minutes que son amie ne la quittait pas des deux, ce qui la troubla légèrement.

" Pippa ? " Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

La blonde se mit à rougir abondamment.

" Excuse-moi. C'est seulement que j'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais te revoir, ne de plus pouvoir te parler. Je viens de te retrouver Hécate, ce n'est pas pour te perdre à nouveau. Surtout pas comme ça. " Avoua-t-elle, les joues toujours rouges.

Hécate se rappela d'une confession nocturne de la part de l'autre sorcière il y a quelques nuits assez similaires à celle-ci. Sauf que cette fois ci elle sentit la boule d'émotion se former dans sa gorge et elle eut du mal à avaler.

" Moi aussi. " Confessa-t-elle calmement.

Pippa sourit de soulagement. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'elle voulait lui dire, lui montrer, elle voulait connaitre la vie d'Hécate depuis qu'elle avaient arrêter de parler, elle voulait combler les années qui les avaient séparés.

" Alors dis-moi, qu'as-tu vu d'intéressant dans mon école quand tu étais un chat ? " Demanda la directrice pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Hécate lui sourit et commença son récit. Les deux sorcières parlèrent des longues heures avant que le sommeil ne commence à les rattraper.

" Tu peux... Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux. " Bredouilla Pippa en se tordant les mains tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur son lit, visiblement assez grand pour deux adultes. " Ou... Ou je peux t'amener dans un de nos quartiers pour les invités. "

L'idée de s'éloigner de Pippa n'était pas du tout attrayante pour Hécate.

" Je ne veux pas déranger. " Dit-elle malgré tout.

" Tu ne me dérange jamais Hiccup. " Lui assura la blonde.

Les joues rouges Hécate accepta son invitation à rester dormir avec elle. Tandis que Pippa donnait des affaires à l'autre sorcière pour la nuit, elles invoquèrent les mêmes excuses dans leur tête pour expliquer le fait qu'elles dorment dans le même lit : elles l'avaient fait souvent quand elles étaient plus jeunes, cela faisait moins de travail que d'être dans un autre appartement et elles avaient fait pareil depuis des jours alors qu'Hécate était transformée en chat.

Les deux sorcières se glissèrent en silence dans le lit de la directrice. Hécate pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Pippa qui était à ses côtés et elle était inexorablement attirée par cette chaleur, doucement elle se laissa tenter et se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs bras se touchent. Lentement elle sentit la blonde tendre son bras qui se posa au-dessus de sa taille. Comme si c'était le signal qu'elle attendait, Hécate blottit sa tête contre l'épaule de Pippa, un peu comme elle en avait l'habitude sous forme féline. La blonde soupira de contentement à ses côtés avant de lui souhaiter tranquillement une bonne nuit.

" Bonne nuit Pipsqueak. " Murmura-t-elle en retour.

La brune s'endormit paisiblement mais ce ne fut pas une nuit de tout repos pour autant. En effet elle se réveilla, le cœur battant à vive allure à cause d'un cauchemar. Malgré la chaleur et le réconfort que lui apportait la présence de Pippa contre elle, Hécate sentit le besoin de s'éloigner. Elle se détacha de la sorcière, remonta ses jambes pour que sa tête se pose sur les genoux. Elle se força à respirer méthodiquement quand elle sentit un mouvement à ses côtés puis une main sur son épaule.

" Hécate ? "

Le cœur battant elle soupira doucement et leva la tête.

" Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée. " Dit Hécate d'une voix faible.

La main de Pippa voyagea jusqu'à son dos en faisant de doux va-et-viens rassurant.

" Ce n'est rien. Tu as fait un cauchemar ? " Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude, elle savait que son amie en faisait énormément quand elles étaient jeunes, ce qui était une des raisons pour laquelle elles avaient souvent dormi dans le même lit.

" C'est drôle je n'en faisais pas quand j'étais un chat. "

Pippa posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie sans cesser de la caresser.

" Tu veux m'en parler ? "

Elle voulait savoir si c'était toujours son père qui hantait les rêves de son amie.

" C'était Agatha. "

Logique, se dit Pippa en sachant tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement à l'école de Cackle. La blonde garda l'autre femme contre elle pour lui montrer qu'elle était là puis elle sentit Hécate se détendre peu à peu, sûrement que son esprit lui démontrait que l'autre femme n'était plus une menace et qu'elle était en sécurité maintenant. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur la tempe de son amie. Hécate soupira en sentant les lèvres de Pippa mais elles s'éloignèrent. Son corps protesta ; ce n'était pas assez. N'écoutant que ses instincts, Hécate passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de la sorcière, tourna sa tête et attira Pippa jusqu'à elle. Les lèvres de Pippa se posèrent sur son menton et Hécate rectifia l'angle pour que leurs lèvres se trouvent. Hécate lâcha un faible gémissement, qui se rapprochait presque d'un ronronnement.

Quoique surprise au premier abord, Pippa fondit contre l'autre femme. Soudain elle la sentit se tendre, comme si Hécate comprenait enfin ce qu'il se passait, cependant Pippa ne la laissa pas partir et continua d'exercer une douce pression sur les lèvres de la brune. Elle prit délicatement la lèvre inférieure d'Hécate entre les siennes, lui faisait comprendre qu'elle voulait cela autant qu'elle. Pippa sentit les doigts d'Hécate lui gratter l'arrière de la tête et son autre main se posa sur sa taille. Leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent légèrement et la blonde entendit qu'Hécate laissa ses jambes se tendre à nouveau sous les draps. Cela enflamma Pippa qui se pencha à nouveau contre Hécate pour l'embrasser tout en la guidant pour qu'elle s'allongea sous elle. La brune n'opposa aucune résistance, elle tirait même Pippa contre elle.

" Si tu savais depuis quand je rêve de ce moment. " Murmura Pippa entre deux baisers.

Elle sentit le sourire sur les lèvres de l'autre sorcière avant qu'elle ne lui confesse qu'elle aussi. Hécate la tenait fermement durant les longues minutes que durèrent leurs baisers. Finalement Pippa se détacha d'elle pour se blottir contre Hécate tout en liant leurs mains. Elles en parleraient demain.

Ce fut Hécate qui se réveilla en premier avec Pippa encore contre elle qui lui tenait la main. Un sourire heureux se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hécate en se rappelant leurs baisers volés dans le noir quelques heures plus tôt. Elle était assez étonnée de sa propre initiative, elle savait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de sa meilleure amie dans sa scolarité et elle avait rêvé de nombreuses fois de se retrouver dans des situations comme cette nuit. Cependant jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle aurait le courage de faire le premier pas. En y pensant bien elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle faisait quand elle avait tiré Pippa contre elle. Elle avait suivi ses instincts, un peu comme quand elle était un chat. Était-ce un effet secondaire de la potion ? Ou avait-elle pris conscience que parfois il ne fallait pas tout analyser et juste agir ?

Hécate regarda Pippa endormie à ses côtés puis doucement elle s'écarta d'elle pour aller aux toilettes. Quand elle revint elle trouva Pippa, parfaitement réveillée assise sur son lit.

" Hiccup ! " L'accueillit-elle avec soulagement. " Je pensais que tu étais partie. "

La brune sentit une pointe de douleur dans son cœur, sachant que les inquiétudes de l'autre femme étaient de sa faute.

" J'étais dans la salle de bain. " Expliqua-t-elle.

Pippa hocha la tête en souriant doucement. Elle regarda son amie, elle était toujours là malgré ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Cela s'était réellement passé ? Elle ne l'avait pas rêvé ? Pas encore ? Soudain un doute s'installa en elle. Et si elle avait rêvé leurs baisers ? Et si elle et Hécate n'avaient fait que dormir ?

Hécate pouvait voir le trouble et l'incertitude dans les yeux de Pippa. Elle aurait pu penser qu'elle s'inquiétait de leurs baisers mais elle se rappelait trop bien de la phrase qu'elle lui avait murmuré avec chaleur. Elle voulait cela autant qu'elle. Hécate aurait pu faire comme si de rien était, lui parler de son départ dans la journée, un départ qu'elle voulait repousser d'ailleurs maintenant qu'elle savait que Pippa retournait ses sentiments. Cependant Hécate avait été un chat, un chat libre qui n'écoutait que ses instincts et qui s'endormait tous les soirs avec Pippa en train de la caresser. C'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire encore et encore. Alors elle s'approcha du lit, grimpa dessus et vint se positionner au-dessus de Pippa qui la regardait avec effarement. La brune sourit malicieusement, elle pouvait s'habituer à surprendre ainsi l'autre sorcière, puis sans autre forme d'avertissement elle lia leurs lèvres à nouveau. Le soupir de joie et les bras qui se fermèrent sur son corps instantanément lui apprirent qu'elle avait bel et bien eu raison d'écouter ses instincts.


End file.
